Comfort
by torichtmond
Summary: Barba meets a woman in a bar and takes her home.


It was a coincidence. As a lawyer you don't believe in destiny or god, you don't believe in anything. Your skills and your morality is all you have.

His favorite bar was closed for the night, forcing Rafael Barba to choose another place to grab a much needed after-work drink. He found an Irish bar to satisfy his need. As he downed his drink, he saw her coming in, large steps and sparkling eyes. Every inch of her showed anger and sadness at the same time. The air seemed to thicken as she glanced at him, pretending not to see him.

Actually he didn't plan to talk to her but as she ordered the same scotch as he had, he couldn't resist.

"Long day?" he asked and she glanced at him rolling her eyes. "Oh. You. Well that really brightens me up." They didn't really know each other, they met once about a year ago. Admittedly he hadn't been very nice to her back then, he had been in a rush.

"Well, if you don't remember, I'm Rafael Barba." He said with his distinctive smirk but she pretended that she didn't hear him. After a huge sip from her drink she said quietly: "You know, this job comes at great cost."

_Alright, it is like that _Barba thought. _An angry sad woman getting drunk at a bar. Trying to tell __**me**__ about life. _"I've been working with Special Victims for over a year now , I think I can handle myself" he told her, raising an eyebrow.

"Right. Because you are a jerk with no feelings" Surprisingly Barba had to laugh after she stated that. This woman didn't know him at all, was just angry at the world and insulting him for whatever reason. He knew this kind, you can easily have sex with them. They don't want to feel empty anymore so they try to fill themselves with you. But he wasn't interested in something like that, at least not tonight.

She threw a couple of bucks at the bar counter and left. Barba rushed behind calling her: "Hold on! Why don't you come to my place?"

Slowly turning she examined him trying to find out his intentions but he was just innocently smiling at her. Yeah, he was good at that. Combined with his sassy suits she could easily imagine how the jury can fall for him.

But what else could she do? Go home alone and cry? No. So she could just as well go with him and feel even worse tomorrow. Won't matter, she thought.

Meanwhile Barba was questioning himself: _Wait, what are you doing? You gotta go to court tomorrow morning, so stop that! _

"Sure, why not" Interrupted her answer his thoughts.

His apartment was exactly how she expected it, with a lot of books, expensive furniture but a little clinical and impersonal. He poured her a glass of red wine after he took off his suit jacket and suspenders. She couldn't hide a grin.

They sat on Rafael's black leather couch in an awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity. Casey emptied her glass in one gulp, hoping to get more relaxed and ease the tension. She was here now, she couldn't just leave. Instead of a sassy smirk that she expected he just looked at her, peering.

"Well, let's get it over with" she announced and sat beside him leaning at his way. Barba could smell her hair now and the alcohol and the tears. He knew she could smell him too and he wondered what she smelled. Just as she could read his thoughts she said: "Did you know that we actually choose our partners because of their smell? Just like animals. We don't even notice" He smiled uncomfortable. But she immediately reassured him: "Don't worry, the reason I'm not yet on top of you is not that you stink. You smell like your cologne and a fancy suit and a little just like you, your natural scent." Rafael could tell the alcohol was beginning to have a serious effect on her.

They sat silent for a moment.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"About what?"

"What made you so broken that you got drunk and followed a man you hardly know home?"

"Shut up. Are you gonna screw me or what?" Her words were slurred.

She took Barbas head in her hand and started kissing him. Gently he kissed back until one of her hands started touching his legs. "No. Listen, you're drunk. You should know best that this isn't really consent."

"Then why the hell did you take me home?" Tears started rolling down her cheeks and she tried hard not to sob out loud. Barba didn't answer because he didn't know the answer. At first, he thought they could have some fun but something changed. This woman in front of him was so broken that he was afraid a single touch could hurt her even more. Gently, he stroked his hand along her cheeks and wiped away her tears. Then he slowly started kissing them away. She cried harder now making it hard for her to breathe. Rafael reached for her, pulled her into his embrace.

After a while he was just holding her, her head on his chest, his breathe calming her. The rhythm of his hands stroking her back was save and consistent.

As she fall asleep Barba kissed her on her forehead and whispered: "It's okay, it's all gonna be okay" He tried to not question his motives of doing all this.

In the middle of the night- he fell asleep right next to her- he woke up because of a noise. The spot beside him was empty and cool and as he looked up he only saw the back of Casey Novak- sneaking out.


End file.
